A trip of a lifetime
by MysteryThistle
Summary: Or so they thought. After Chandler wins a one week trip to anywhere in the world with the gang everyone thought they where in for the trip of a lifetime, when plans change they try to make the most of their trip. How can they in a boring English town, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again and I'm back with another cheerful fanfiction! It doesn't really have a set season, all you need to know is that Mon and Chan are married, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross are single and Emma hasn't been born yet.  
Enjoy! :)**

Everyone is sat in M&C s apartment, minus Chandler

"Where's Chandler, Monica?" Asked Rachel

"Oh, he should be home from work any minute" she replied

As if on cue, Chandler burst through the door

"Guys the most amazing thing happened today!" He ran over and kissed Monica on the cheek

Everyone waited for him to say more

"You're meant to Say, oh Chandler, what happened today?" He said  
"We'll my friends, I'm sat in my office doing he usual putting in of numbers when my boss walks in. He then tells me that I have won employee of the month!"

"Good job honey!" Grinned Monica

"Wait wait wait, I'm not done. You'll never guess what the prize is..."

"What?! Your killing us here man!" Moaned Joey

" A one week trip to anywhere on the world for me and five people!" He finished excitedly

Everyone jumped up excitedly and hugged him.

"Wait, you're taking us right?" Asked Joey worriedly

"Nah I was thinking if inviting Janice instead of you" he quipped

"WHAT?!" Joey shouted

"Relax man, I'm kidding"

"So where are we going?!" Asked Rachel excitedly

" we decide when we get to the airport so take some time off an get packing because we are going tomorrow!" He shouted

Everyone whooped excitedly except for Monica.

"Tomorrow!? That only gives me a few hours to pack! I better get started right away!" And with that she rushed into her bedroom

Everyone else said there goodbyes an left to pack and call their bosses to get time off

When everyone left, Chandler went into the bedroom to see Monica in a packing frenzy. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around her waist

"Got enough time for quick congratulation sex" he said with a win

" no, sorry" she said pushing him away. "If we want to leave on time then we have to keep packing! Now, I can't find your speedo so look for it!"  
Chandler blushed and poured but helped her with her packing

**What do you think of the first chapter? This is going to be my first log fanfic, at least ten chapters long.**

**Please Review :)**

**Peace out**

**Thistle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you for my first review, I've taken into account what you said about the dialogue and will try to not be too heavy with it**

**Now on with chapter 2!**

It was 7am on a crisp, autumn day in New York. The birds where chirping, the sky was blue, but all of that was disrupted by a gang of adults, arguing and squeezing into a cab, Phoebes cab to be exact.

"Will you guys just sit down and stop squabbling!" Phoebe shouted

10 minutes later, Rachel, Ross and joey where squished together on the back seat while Chandler sat with Monica on his lap in the passenger seat. All the luggage was squished into the boot of the cab with some suitcases strapped to the roof and bags in any spaces there was inside. They set of for JFK airport at Phoebes usual speed, dodging cars and passing red lights. Eventually they arrived and after parking the cab and unloading the luggage they walked up to the main desk.

"Hi, I'm Chandler Bing, the winner of employee of the month trip." He said happily

"Oh yes, I was told about you. So, where is you chosen destination?" The woman on the desk had fiery red hair and was wearing way too much lipstick. She grinned wildly an Chandler spotted some lipstick on one of her front teeth.

He turned back to the gang to see them all begging for different places.

"Egypt! They have the best archaeological history in the world!" Cried Ross.

"Italy man! Pizza, Hot chicks and pizza!" Moaned Joey

"Spain! Hot weather, hot guys and lots of cocktails" Rachel said dreamily

"You gotta pick Japan! So much culture, so much to explore!" Phoebe said excitedly, jumping up and down

"How about Cyprus? Hot weather, hot guys, hot girls, amazing food, great culture and there's a lot of archaelogical sites for Ross" Monica suggested.

"Cyprus it is. Can we please have six tickets to Cyprus please?" He asked

The woman did some typing and clicking of the mouse and looked up at Chandler.

"I'm sorry sir, but all flights out to Cyprus are fully booked for today."

" Oh, thats alright, Spain?"

"Nope" she replied rather quickly

"Japan?"

"Nu uh"

"Italy?"

"No"

"CHINA!?"

"I'm afraid not"

An hour later everyone was slouched around the floor while Chandler continued to talk to the woman at the desk.

"Yemen, goddammit you gotta give me Yemen" he cried

"I'm sorry sir"

"Oh dear god, is there anywhere we can go?!" He said exasperated .

" let me see, hmmm, yes, perfect!"

She looked up at him with a grin.

"We have a flight ready in 2 and a half hours to a lovely town in England called Milton Keynes." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ross groaned "not England"

"Suck it up Ross, we'll take it" he said smiling.

" excellent" she printed off the boarding passes and handed them to Chandler. "A car will be waiting for you upon your arrival to take you to your hotel."

"Well that was arranged quickly" he said suspiciously

The woman laughed nervously "All I need now is your passports and you can sort out your luggage and go through security"

Everyone went up to the desk to give there passports.

"Uh oh" said Joey

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Said Chandler through gritted teeth.

"I left my passport in my drawer." He said sheepishly.

"Well what are you standing there for?" Shouted Monica

" I'll drive" said Phoebe

And with that they ran off back outside

The rest of the gang made there way through security.

An hour later they where sat waiting for Joey and Phoebe.

"They should be on there way back now" said Ross

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER**

Joey and Phoebe came rushing into the terminal panting.

"Are we too late?" Joey asked

"No we're about to board, come on" said Rachel as they got up and walked towards the gate.

"You'd think they would at least put us in first class" Monica huffed.

"I still think we've been set up" Chandler commented "a trip of a lifetime, any where in the world and we are stuck in a crappy British town"

**They're not very happy are they? I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. If I don't get at least two more reviews then I don't think I will be carrying on with the story as no one really seems to be interested. Trust me, it gets more exciting!**

**Peace out, **

**Thistle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back :-) Thank you for the other three reviews and Debbie, you will just have to wait and see about the romance ;)  
Enjoy chapter 3...**

****Five hours later the gang arrived at heathrow airport and where collecting their luggage from the conveyer belt. When all luggage was collected they made their way outside and saw a largely built man holding a sign that said Chandler Bing.

"Awesome! We got our own car" Joey said jumping up and down excitedly

Chandler and the rest of the group walked up to the man.

"Hi, I'm Chandler Bing" he said, shaking the mans hand.

"This way" her replied walking off

"Do you reckon we have a limo? A Mercedes?" Rachel said grinning

They turned the corner and saw the man stood by an old car, the paint was peeling off and looking as if it was about to collapse.

"Maybe not" replied Chandler

They began helping the man put the luggage in the boot and all got in the car , ready to see this English town they'd been sent to.

An hour later they pulled up outside a hotel, well more like a windmill! It was a large, old looking building by the lake with a kids park and a windmill on top.

"This is so cool!" Phoebe said looking around in awe "lets go check in!"

Later on they where checked into their rooms and unpacking. Rachel and Phoebe where sharing a room, Ross and Joey another and Monica and Chandler shared a room with a double bed. Monica was unpacking the bags when everyone came into the room,  
"Monica we're going down to the bar, are you coming?" Asked Ross

"I'll join you in a bit, I'm just finishing unpacking" she replied

Everyone left the room and went downstairs to order their drinks. There was a hot woman behind the bar and Joey sauntered up to her.

"How you doin?" He said with a wink

She ignored this and just asked what he would like to drink. Joey was confused as he got the drinks and brought them back to the table, how could she resist his charms? He placed the drinks on the table and pretended to listen to The boring dinosaur story Ross was telling the rest of the group.

"Enough with the dinosaurs for crying out loud! We're on vacation! Live a little!" Rachel exclaimed

Ross looked annoyed and sipped his drink. A middle aged looking man with glasses and barely any hair leaned over and spoke to Ross in a Scottish accent.

"I couldn't help but here your conversation, are you in to dinosaurs?" The man asked

"Why yes I am" Ross replied surprised

"Well, did you know that when they dug to build this large lake they found a huge dinosaur skeleton?" The strange looking man said

" no, I didn't know that! I'm Ross by the way" he said shaking the mans hand.  
"I'm Stuart, why don't you join me and I'll tell you more about this dinosaur"

"Sure!" Ross said eagerly

As Ross went and sat with Stuart, Monica rushed over to the table.

"Guys! I was walking down here when I bumped into a man in the hallway who had loads of these leaflets about what you can do in this town"

She dropped about fifty leaflets onto the table. Joey picked up one,

" hey look, a zoo! I love the zoo" he said with a grin and opened the leaflet " and cool! There's a huge play area inside called the ark with the biggest slide I've ever seen! Can we go to the zoo tomorrow, please?" Joey asked, almost wetting himself with excitement.

"Sure, as long as there are no peacocks" Chandler said

"We'll that's settled then" Monica Said taking a seat. She tapped Ross on the shoulder "hey, we're going to the zoo tomorrow, are you gonna come with us?" She asked

"Nah, Stuart here is taking me to the Milton Keynes museum to see the dinosaur"

Monica rolled her eyes and turned back towards the group.

"Shall we order some food then?" She asked them

The group nodded and Chandler went up to the bar, all food bought here was free with the rooms for them.

Just then a man walked up to the bar and cut in front of Chandler.

"Hey, no cutting" Chandler said

The large man turned around and glared at chandler, towering over him.

" on seconds thoughts, cutting is good, you can cut" He said nervously

The man turned back to face the counter and spoke to the woman.

"Excuse me everyone, is there a Mr Chandler Bing here?" She asked the people in the pub

" I'm Chandler Bing" he said to her

The man turned around to face him

" I have a car out here for a Mr Chandler Bing to use for a week" he said " here are the keys" he handed Chandler some keys

"Oh my god, a land rover! Thank you" he said grinning

"And here is a book with information and directions for useful places you might need to go." He handed over a red pocket book. "It was nice meeting you" and with that he walked out.

He got six menus from the bar and brought them back to the table

"Who was that honey?" Asked Monica as he sat down.

" some guy gave us keys to a landrover for a week!" He said excitedly

"Sweet!" Joey shouted " now, lets order, I'm starving"

Chandler handed everyone a menu.

"Honey, can you order me a steak, I'm gonna go change some dollars into pounds at this shop called Asda." He said

"Sure" Monica said as he got up and left

After seeing what everyone wanted Monica ordered their food.

Later that evening when Chandler had come back and everyone had eaten, Joey and Phoebe where the last left after everyone had gone to bed. A lot of alcohol had been drunk and they where in the middle of laughing Hysterically at a joke about a samosa and a donkey when the hotel owner went up to them and told them that they had to go to their rooms.  
Joey and Phoebe started staggering towards their rooms. They stopped outside a large suite and Phoebe shushed Joey as she used one of her hair clips to pick the lock and they started giggling hysterically as they snuck inside.

Inside the room was a large heart shaped bed with rose petals all over it and a champagne bottle sat on the table beside it.  
Phoebe and Joey stopped giggling and looked at each other.  
The next thing they knew they where lying down on the bed making out, getting ready to do something else if you know what I mean ;)

**Wowowowowowowowow! Oh dear, is that the romance you where looking for? ;) Sorry the chapter was so boring, it gets better in the next chapter to the zoo!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
